Conventional remote monitoring systems have been known which enable communications between a remote monitoring device installed at a remote monitoring center and a remote monitoring terminal device mounted to, for example, a mobile work vehicle for monitoring of the mobile work vehicle.
For example, Patent Document 1 discloses a mobile work vehicle management system where various maintenance-related data on the operation state of a mobile work vehicle is stored in a data storage section of the mobile work vehicle so that the stored various data is transmitted from the mobile work vehicle to a management section.